This invention relates to a method of controlling the growth of microorganisms. In a particular aspect, this invention relates to a method of controlling the growth of microorganisms by the use of a substituted diamine.
Numerous compounds have been disclosed for controlling the growth of microorganisms such as bacteria and fungi. However, it has long been the experience of workers in this field that the microorganisms, after prolonged exposure to toxic compounds at sub-lethal levels, often develop a resistance to them. Consequently, there is a continuing need for new products useful for controlling the growth of microorganisms.